


Through The Wardrobe Door

by 221BeStillMyHeart (HighTimesWithHiddles), eragon19



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom John, M/M, Sex Toys, Sherlock and John are a little kinky, Top Sherlock, toplock, what's in the closet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighTimesWithHiddles/pseuds/221BeStillMyHeart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/pseuds/eragon19
Summary: "And then Sherlock opens the closet door.“Holyfuck…”One half of the closet is filled with the standard fare, Sherlock’s suits and shirts, but the other half….holy hell… the other half…"This is what happens when Sherlock's closet contains more than John bargained for...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So [StarrySummerNights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysummernights/pseuds/starrysummernights) wrote this [thing](http://starrysummer-nights.tumblr.com/post/157718257654/sherlock-would-have-so-many-sex-toys-so-many) on Tumblr and when I saw it I was immediately caught with the idea and asked their permission to run with it, which they very graciously gave! 
> 
> I turned to my beta and immediately we knew we'd have to write this one together, and this is what came from our work!
> 
> It's mostly smut... Well, it's all smut.
> 
> We hope you enjoy!

If a month ago anyone had told John Watson that he’d be sat straddled across the lap of Sherlock Holmes, and snogging him rather fervently, he’d have laughed politely with a glint in his eyes and reminded everyone around him, yet again, that he wasn't _actually_ gay, thank you very much.

Yet here he was, straddling Sherlock Holmes and kissing him for all he was worth. Sherlock was panting against his lips and kissing back hungrily, his hands tight on John’s arse, grinding the doctor against him. 

John supposes this makes him bisexual. 

He pulls back slightly but Sherlock growls low in his throat and follows his movements, refusing to let their lips part so that John has to tear their mouths free, ripping apart almost painfully, like the two sides of Velcro. 

“Let's try something new? Something a little… kinky?” John asks, eyes shining and chest heaving.

Sherlock grins up at him, his eyes bright with lust. “I have just the thing John!”

John blinks a little in surprise, before grinning back.

“You always do have the best plans.” He says cheekily, and Sherlock takes his hand and stands, pulling him through the hall and to the open door or his bedroom.

In the bedroom Sherlock pushes John onto the bed, and John grins as he bounces on the mattress. He waits, expecting Sherlock to climb onto him and rummage in the bedside table drawer, for tingling lube, flavored condoms or whatever innocuous thing his detective considers kinky. 

Instead Sherlock heads for his closet. 

Curious, John stands up from the bed and makes his way to the closet to stand next to Sherlock. 

And then Sherlock opens the closet door.

“Holy _fuck_ …”

One half of the closet is filled with the standard fare, Sherlock’s suits and shirts, but the other half….holy hell… the other half…

A fucking sex shop, there’s no other way to describe it. Row after neatly organized row of dildos, anal plugs and things John has never seen before line the shelves. The back of the door has whips and floggers hanging with Sherlockian precision from silver hooks. John gapes, tingling lube indeed.

Sherlock’s standing meekly next to the wardrobe, his hands clutched in front of him.

John tries to pull his expression together, but there's enough gear in this closet to outfit half of London. 

It takes him a bit longer to pull it together than he expected, and by the time he does Sherlock’s fidgeting, his feet shuffling against the floor and his shoulders slumped.

Then that head snaps up and bright, intelligent eyes meet his own.

“More!! We can get more John! Come along, we have shopping to do!” He shouts and he whirls toward the bedroom door.

John snags his wrist and chuckles softly.

“More? Sherlock this is quite more enough to be getting on with. I don’t even know what half these things _do_.”

Sherlock blinks down at John, before a slow, smug smile begins to cross his face.

“Really? John ‘Three-Continents-Watson’ is an innocent?” the detective says slyly.

John rolls his eyes, grinning despite himself. “Not in an innocent. Just maybe not as...well versed as you.”

Sherlock’s smiling wider now, “Well then,” he purrs in John’s ear, “Let me teach you.”

He takes John’s shoulders and turns him to face the closet again, his own arms looping around John’s waist from behind.

“You pick something out, and I’ll teach you what it does. How about that?” He whispers in John’s ear, his lips brushing John’s skin with each word.

John opens his mouth, his hand reaching out to brush through the tails of the flogger, and down the firm, pliant rod of the crop.

“Can I make a suggestion?” Sherlock says, voice low and coaxing in a way John isn't used to having directed at him.

“How about something simple for your very first time?” He queries, and John nods, the back of his head brushing against the lapels of Sherlock's jacket.

“Yes please.” John whispers.

He feels Sherlock smile as the detective presses a firm kiss against his throat before reaching into the cupboard. His fingers curl around a large, black, heavy looking ring.

“Do you know what this is John?” Sherlock says, holding the ring before John’s face. John gulps, and nods.

“It’s a cock ring… I think.”

Sherlock chuckles, low and dark, the deep baritone sending a shiver down  
John’s spine.

“Oh it’s so much more than just a cock ring John. Watch.” 

With that, he clicks a button on the ring and it begins to _vibrate_. 

“Oh!” John breathes and Sherlock's grin grows.

It's always fun to shock John in these little ways.

“So, which of us should _wear_ it, do you think?” Sherlock asks, nipping John’s ear lobe and making him shudder.

“I think, that if you put that on my cock, i’ll go off like a shot long before I get the chance to get inside you,” John blurts out bluntly and Sherlock laughs.

“I’ll do the honors then. I'm happy to fuck you at every available opportunity.” He rumbles and John sags against him. Hearing that posh voice swear while imagining him in the cock ring is almost too much. 

Sherlock laughs quietly in his ear and nuzzles gently into the soft bit of skin just behind it.

“You like that idea do you?” Sherlock says with a smirk.

“Well then, let's get started... I'd hate to keep my soldier waiting.” He intones, rolling his hips forward against John’s arse before dragging him back over to the bed, and tossing the cock ring down onto the blankets.

Sherlock topples them both into the plush nest that his his, neé, _their_ bed, kneels over John’s body, and swoops down on him for yet another kiss. John moans into it, gripping Sherlock’s lapels tightly to haul him in impossibly closer. 

Sherlock licks egarly at the seam of John’s lips, and John moans again, letting Sherlock’s tongue slide in. 

The kisses are slow and deep as one of Sherlock’s long thighs slides between John’s, prompting John to whimper into the meeting of their mouths and grind down against Sherlock’s leg. 

“Sherlock. Clothes. Way too many clothes.” John pants, and Sherlock nods, lips never leaving John’s. His hands release the short hairs at the nape of John’s neck to reach up and make quick  
work of his suit jacket.

John’s hands immediately fly to Sherlock’s shirt buttons and begin to unfasten them, desperate to find skin. 

After what seems like ages, he gets the shirt completely undone, and sighs in relief when his hands are able to map the sharp angles and planes of Sherlock's torso. He stops for a quick moment to release the buttons at Sherlock’s cuffs, and then pushes the white shirt down Sherlock’s shoulders and off his body completely.

“God you’re beautiful.” He says reverently as Sherlock pushes his fringe out of his eyes and peers down at John through lust darkened eyes.

“Consider the sentiment returned and get out of this _infernal_ jumper!” Sherlock growls, tugging annoyedly at the think wool.

John grins and rips said jumper off, tossing it over the side of the bed as Sherlock shoves his vest up and off while pressing wet, sucking kisses to John’s stomach and ribs.

John arches at the feeling of warm lips against his skin, and gasps when a hot tounge licks over his nipple. He moans as Sherlock flicks at the hardened nub, before nipping at it delicately. The detective pulls back to admire his handy work, gives John a wicked smile, then blows a stream of cool air over the wet skin, making John gasp.

“You arch so prettily. Tell me John, do you do it because you know I like to see it or are you truly that unrestrained…” Sherlock asks, words trailing off as he lets his lips whisper over the sensitive bud with each word he speaks.

“For scientific advancement I assure you. You see, I had been hoping to catalog all the best ways to put that gorgeous flush on your skin and that sexy arc in your back.” He purrs against John’s skin.

“What say you? Shall I fuck you in the name of science Doctor Watson?” He purrs, voice dark and smooth like honey coated chocolate.

John can only gasp in response as Sherlock takes his nipple into his mouth once again, flicking his tongue harshly over the tender tip.

“Answer me John...test subjects must be willing for the experiment to work.” Sherlock says with a chuckle. 

John licks his lips, his mouth parched with lust. “Oh God Sherlock… please…” he pants, curling his fingers tight in Sherlock’s hair as the detective continues the assault on his nipples. 

“We should get rid of these then,” Sherlock says, tugging at the waist of John’s jeans. 

John nods helplessly as Sherlock makes quick work of their trousers and pants, until they’re both completely, _gloriously_ naked. 

John pulls back, and takes a moment to marvel at Sherlock’s miles of pale skin, the way he always does when he sees the detective naked. The way he suspects he always will.

Sherlock smirks at him, and pulls him in for a kiss, rolling them both onto their sides. 

“Where’s the ring?” John asks, blurrily raising his head sometime later.

Sherlock grins, wide and wicked. “Eager are we?” He says, tone rapacious and smug.

John feels his cheeks heat, much to his surprise. He’s usually the one that makes people blush in bed, not the other way round, and he finds the situation quite novel.

At the sight of his red tipped ears and flushed cheeks Sherlock smiles wider, his thumb caressing John’s rosy jaw. 

“So pretty for me John.” he rumbles, making John blush harder and press his face against Sherlock’s neck in an effort to hide his reaction. 

He hears the detective laugh quietly and rummage around, presumably looking for the ring, and so he’s startled when Sherlock comes up with their favorite small black tube of lube. 

“Lube first, ring next.” Sherlock breathes against John’s mouth.

“Wouldn't want you unprepared for my vibrating cock, now would we?” He asks in a dark, greedy voice that makes John want more, _now_.

John arches up into Sherlock's body, trying to get as much skin to skin contact as he can.

“Sherlock _please_.”

With a grin Sherlock cracks open the bottle of lube, and John can only watch, panting hard, as Sherlock slicks up his fingers. 

“Tuck a pillow under your hips,” Sherlock whispers, crouching between John’s thighs, and John hurriedly complies, wiggling around to get comfortable. 

He settles atop the pillow and blinks down at Sherlock wide wide, lust blown eyes.

“I want you.” John breathes out, and Sherlock presses the tip of his lube slick finger at the small puckered entrance.

“And you’ll have me.” Sherlock replies.

The finger twists gently, and almost effortlessly slips inside to the first knuckle.

“You’re doing well John,” Sherlock says, gently working his finger in and out of John’s slowly slackening hole. 

John swallows hard and blinks up at his lover, who smiles back down at him. 

Sherlock’s grin turns wicked as he gently curls his finger, searching, and John yelps and arches as one long finger strokes tenderly over his prostate. 

Sherlock leans down for a kiss, keeping up the movements of his finger, making John see stars with every other thrust. 

“Time for another, don’t you think?” Sherlock mumers, his lips brushing John’s with every word. 

John has long since forgotten he has the ability to speak and presses up for a hard kiss in response. He whimpers against Sherlock’s lips as he feels a second finger line up with his hole.

“Let's get you stretching ed nice and wide, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you.” Sherlock mumbles into the skin of John’s thigh then bites him there, firm but gentle until John lets loose a long, tortured moan.

“Well, more than you’d enjoy, to be more specific. You like a tiny bit of pain with your pleasure, don't you Captain?” He rumbles out as John gasps and clenches down on the two fingers pressing into him with little warning.

“Side effect of that pesky adrenaline addiction I'm afraid.” Sherlock continues, grinning wickedly up at John who’s head is flung back in ecstasy.

Sherlock twists his wrist and chuckles low in his chest while his twirling fingers graze that spot inside the doctor that makes him moan helplessly and writhe in the sheets. 

“Oh, that must be good then.” Sherlock says nonchalantly.

“Should we try it again John? Just to be sure? The hallmark of a successful experiment is repeatability, after all.” Sherlock asks smugly, brushing his fingers over John’s prostate yet again, and enjoying the flush high on John’s cheeks and the barely there whimpers escaping that perfect mouth.

“M-more Sherlock! Ple-please!” John gasps, wiggling under the detective. 

“Huumm….I don’t think so John. I think we need to stick to two for _at least_ another hour.” Sherlock teases. 

John moans helplessly, his eyes clenched shut, and the detective simply chuckles, keeping up the pistoning motion of his fingers until John can only whimper and squirm beneath him.

“Sherlock, God please. _please_ ” John whispers hoarsely, his eyes bright with want as he gazes at him. 

Sherlock’s own gaze softens and he leans down for a slow kiss. He carefully pulls his fingers out of his army doctor, hushing John when he whimpers in protest. Grabbing the lube, he quickly squirts more onto his fingers and line three up with John’s hole. 

John keens as he feels three fingers slowly begin to press into him. It’s just on the edge of too much and it’s fucking _perfect_.

Sherlock’s eyes are locked onto his own, watching John for any signs of pain. John takes a few deep breathes, getting accustomed to the stretch and then nods at Sherlock to continue. 

The detective kisses him again, and begins to slowly slide his fingers in and out, gently stretching John further. 

“You're so strong. Three fingers and you don't so much as flinch. Strong and beautiful and _mine_.” Sherlock breathes against John’s lips as John pants against his own.

“Yours. Of course yours you daft bugger. Now, if you would be so kind as to pl-.” 

John’s snarky retort is cut short when Sherlock’s fingers pull apart again, stretching him wider than he expected while the tip of the man’s middle finger presses directly over his sweet spot.

“Oh god!” John moans, his hips bucking up wildly to chase more of that all consuming sensation only Sherlock has ever made him feel.

“Sherlock _please_.” John moans, and Sherlock peers down at him.

“I need you.” John whispers and Sherlock breaks. 

He’s never been able to resist giving John Watson the things he needs. 

He likely never will.

Pulling his fingers carefully out of John, he fishes around in the sheets for the lube. Grabbing it, sherlock flips the lid open and hurriedly smears some over his cock. He hisses at the contact, and grits his teeth against the pleasure pulsing low in his belly. It’s amazing how simply watching John can leave him so crazed with lust.

Sherlock scoops up the cock ring and smears the excess lube on his fingers around the inside of the ring, then clenches his jaw tightly, and works it down the length of his straining shaft to sit heavy and waiting at the base of his cock. 

It clings snugly, beautifully even, and Sherlock is glad for it. He’ll need all the help he can get to stave off his imminent fall into bliss once he’s seated in the hot, wet, clutches of the well prepared rosy bud awaiting him.

He cups John’s knees in his hands and gently spreads them wider as John watches him with wide, lust dark eyes, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips. Sherlock shuffles forward, until he’s fit snugly between John’s legs, and carefully lines himself up.

He keeps his eyes locked with John’s as he slowly pushes the head of his cock in, groaning at the silky heat that envelops his tip. John lets out a moan, his head falling back against the pillows, and his hands clutching at Sherlock’s flanks. 

John’s well prepared, as always, and it’s a slow, smooth glide in. Sherlock doesn’t stop until the velvety feel of the silicone ring is pressed against the rim of John’s hole. John’s panting hard below him, his hands sliding up the sweat slick skin of Sherlock’s back to clutch at his shoulders.

“God, Sherlock th-that’s _amazing_.” John purrs.

Sherlock leans down for a deep kiss, his tongue sliding slowly against John’s, a heady promise of what’s to come.

Sherlock gasps as his entire cock is enveloped in stifling heat, then leans down and presses his forehead to John’s, eyes wide as they take in the lust lost expression of ecstasy scrawled over that perfectly familiar face.

“It gets better.” Sherlock pants as he reaches down between them and clicks the small button sitting innocuously at the tip of the ring.

They let out matching moans, low, husky and full of desire. The both of them unable to contain the all consuming sensations coursing through them at the behest of this small black ring.

“Oh _god_ Sherlock. Oh my _god_!” John moans as he strains up toward Sherlock, determined to have as much of his wayward detective as he can get.

Sherlock can only growl in response, his teeth clenched as the most _delicious_ vibrations sweep over his cock. He slowly pulls back and thrusts forward, letting out a broken sound at the slick, smoothness of John’s throbbing hole around his _vibrating ___cock. He’s used the ring on himself before, when he was alone, but that experience couldn’t hold a candle to fucking someone with it. Let alone John, _his_ John.

“My God, _John_ ,” the detective gasps. 

“Come on Sherlock,” John says, curling his legs around Sherlock hips and bringing his lips to his ear, “Fuck me.” 

Sherlock doesn’t need to be told twice. Keeping himself braced above John, on his knees and forearms, he begins to thrust in and out, keeping the rhythm slow and steady, like the pulse of their hearts finally beating as one. 

He kisses John deeply, carding one hand through the doctor’s sweat damp hair. Reaching down, he carefully hooks a long hand around John’s knee and guides his well muscled leg higher around his waist. He knows the new angle will feel spectacular for John, and grins in triumph when the doctor’s moans jump an octave. 

“Like that?” He growls in John’s ear, licking along the shell as he continues with the wavelike rolling of his hips, the head of his cock _only_ just glancing off the swollen gland of John’s prostate with each long, steady movement. 

“Sherlock!” John gasps, his head thrashing left to right on the pillow. His cock hardens just that little bit more when Sherlock grinds a deep, slow circle against the sensitive nub inside him as John babbles on about his impending release. 

“I can-, I can't hold on much longer love. Sherlock I'm going to come. I'm going to c-.” He goes still, body pulling taught as his gently tanned skin glows golden in the gentle light of the lamp post on the street below them. 

His back arches up off the mattress and his breath escapes him in one long, low, shuddering gasp as he spills over his own belly, completely untouched, for the first time in his life. Sparks go off behind his eyelids as he clings tightly to Sherlock, his nails scraping long red trails down the pale skin of Sherlock’s back. 

His body slowly relaxes into the wet mess of sheets below him, the languid lassitude of long awaited orgasm seeping into his tired body and well worked muscles. 

Sherlock drinks in the sight of John coming undone below him. No matter how many times he sees it, it never fails to amaze him and make his own lust skyrocket. He thrusts harder into John, winding his arms around his lover and holding him close. 

“Is this- is it too-much?” Sherlock grits out, wanting to come, but not wanting to hurt John. 

“Come on love.” John pants, a dazed, dopey, satiated smile stretching across his lips. 

“I want to feel you, come on.” He continues. 

Sherlock presses his forehead against John’s, his hips slapping against the doctor’s arse with each firm thrust. The vibrations make him feel extra sensitive, while the silicone around the base of his cock holds his release tantalizingly out of reach. Keeps him dancing daringly on a razor’s edge of pleasure. 

“Come on you gorgeous, perfect thing. I want to _see_ you Sherlock.” John purrs in his ear in his _that_ voice, low and commanding and too fucking sexy by half. 

Sherlock pushes even harder, sweat dripping from his body, his damp curls brushing John's’ forehead with each thrust. 

He feels it then, the pulse of pleasure from low in his belly. It’s different with the ring on, slower, more intense as it grows into a swirling pool at the base of his spine. Sherlock gasps as the pleasure builds and builds, the vibrations spurring him on. 

Finally, he’s there. 

He groans long and low, his body shaking as he comes deep within John. It feels like it goes on for _days_ , the pleasure coursing through him with the slow moving ease of warm caramel. He collapses onto John, panting hard, his face buried in the doctor’s neck. 

Within moments they’re both squirming almost uncomfortably as the toy buzzes away merrily, and this time John is the one to reach down and press the button, prompting a low, deep, continuous throb from the ring still pressed against the sensitive skin beneath his balls. 

He hisses and Sherlock fumbles for the button, holding it down until the ring stills and they both breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Well, how was that for your first go at toys?” Sherlock asks as he pulls out of John gently and flops onto the bed beside him, grimacing in sympathy when John winces at the sensation. 

“If you have anything in that closet of yours better than this ring, I think we ought to make a plan, and see just how many of these toys we can put to practical use…” John says as a knowing smirk settles on Sherlock’s lips. 

“You know, for science.” John continues slyly, peeking over at Sherlock from the corners of his eyes. 

“You know me Doctor Watson.” Sherlock replies, “Anything in the name of science.” He says as he leans in for one last kiss. 

“How do you feel about being tied down?” Sherlock says cheekily, making John sputter as his eyes go wide as dinner plates. 

Sherlock laughs and pulls him in close, “Or, how about tying me down, hum? Having me at your mercy?” He says, that velvet voice sweeping over his skin like the petals of the finest rose. 

Sherlock can practically _feel_ John’s interest. 

“Don’t worry John, we’ll work up to it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let us know if you'd like to see more! Sherlock's got an entire closet full of toys and we would happily make a series of this!


End file.
